fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Arturia Pendragon Alter
This page contains information about Dark Saber in Fate/Another. Innates Mana Shroud *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Increases Dark Saber's armor by 7 (30)'' **'Upgrade:' Improve Mana Shroud (Adds 23 additional armor for a total of 30) Release Darkness *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 200(300) **''Dark Saber releases her magical energy in 5 waves, dealing damage and slowing nearby enemies by 25% for 0.2s.'' **'90(150)' damage per wave, 450(750) total **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Area of Effect:' 450 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Upgrade:' Vortigern (Botigun) Reinforcement Increases damage per slash to 150 and mana cost by 100. **'Additional Details:' The last few steps will be released slower than the first few. Skills Recklessness *'Type:' Self Enhancement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increases Dark Saber's attack, attack speed and move speed temporarily, and causes Dark Saber's attacks to reduce enemy armor for one second.'' ***Lv 1: Boosts attack by +20%, attack speed by +5%, movement speed by +3%, Reduces armor by 2 ***Lv 2: Boosts attack by +40%, attack speed by +10%, movement speed by +6%, Reduces armor by 4 ***Lv 3: Boosts attack by +60%, attack speed by +15%, movement speed by +9%, Reduces armor by 6 ***Lv 4: Boosts attack by +80%, attack speed by +20%, movement speed by +12%, Reduces armor by 8 ***Lv 5: Boosts attack by +100%, attack speed by +25%, movement speed by +15%, Reduces armor by 10 **'Duration:' 11/12/13/14/15 seconds **'Cooldown:' 15 seconds **'Upgrade:' Mana Blast (Each cast of Recklessness summons an Orb. Has a (20+(RecklessnessLevel*5))% chance of getting a second orb, and a (5+(RecklessnessLevel*5))% chance of getting a third orb) **'Additional Details:' Dispelled by purge effects and Rule Breaker. Armor reduction is applied before the damage. Mana Burst *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Dark Saber releases her magical energy, dealing damage to nearby enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 300 damage ***Lv 2: 390 damage ***Lv 3: 480 damage ***Lv 4: 570 damage ***Lv 5: 660 damage **'Cast Time:' 0.65 seconds **'Area of Effect:' 300 (500) **'Cooldown:' 16 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improve Mana Shroud (Increases area of effect by 200), Mana Blast (Releases all Orbs, dealing damage. Only deals up to 7 Orb's worth of damage. One Orb is 200 damage) **'Special:' Orbs will only be released when an enemy Hero is within 500 range. **'Additional Details:' Orbs automatically lock on to enemies caught within Mana Blast. Vortigern (Botigun) *'Mana Cost: '''400 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey: E **Dark Saber focuses her mana onto the blade and swings it in an arc to strike all her foes in front of her. Stuns enemies for 0.2(1.2) seconds and deals less/more damage depending on where in the arc enemies were hit.' ***Lv 1: '''400 (600)' damage ***Lv 2: 500 (700) damage ***Lv 3: 600 (800) damage ***Lv 4: 700 (900) damage ***Lv 5: 800 (1000) damage **'Range: '''560 **'Cast Time:' 0.15 second then a 0.4 second pause time. **'Cooldown: 27 seconds. **'Upgrade: 'Vortigern (Botigun) Reinforcement (Adds 200 damage and changes stun to 1.2 second stun.) **'Special: '''Deals less/additional damage depending on the slash duration. **'Additonal Info: Slash does a 240 degree arc starting from the left of Dark Saber and finishes to the right of Dark Saber. Start of the slash deals 0.85x while the end of the slash deals 1.2x damage with damage scaling between the two varrying on the duration of the slash. Sword of Promised Victory - Excalibur *'Type:' Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Channels the power of Excalibur to send a gigantic wave of energy dealing damage to units caught within it and to units that walk into its path. Has travel time, cannot be interrupted.'' ***Lv 1: 900 (1200) damage ***Lv 2: 1250 (1550) damage ***Lv 3: 1600 (1900) damage ***Lv 4: 1950 (2250) damage ***Lv 5: 2300 (2600) damage **'Range:' 1800 **'Cast Time:' Says 2.75 seconds but really takes about 3~3.5 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds **'Upgrade:' Black Light - Dark Excalibur (Adds 300 damage) **'Additional Details:' Blinking from the start of the wave to the end of the wave might result in getting hit twice. Attributes Improve Mana Shroud *'Stats Required:' 15 *''Increases Mana Shroud's armor bonus to 30(+23), Increases Great Magic to A Rank(25%), Increases Mana Burst's AoE by 200 (total 500), Increases damage of Dark Saber#Max Mana Burst(Combo) by 200. Melee reflect damage changed, but no idea what is getting multiplied by 5 since it's text.'' Mana Blast *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Allows Dark Saber to summon an Orb by using Recklessness. Has a (20+(RecklessnessLevel*5))% chance of getting another orb, and a further (5+(RecklessnessLevel*5))% chance of getting another orb. All orbs are 200 damage.'' ***''Up to 7 Orbs may be released at once, but all others orbs are still released. This means that if you have 9 Orbs and cast Mana Burst, you will only release 7 Orbs. However, the other 2 orbs that were not released are still used up.'' ***''Orbs move at 300 speed when released, allowing most heroes to outrun them.'' Vortigern (Botigun) Reinforcement *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Gives Vortigern (Botigun) 200 additional damage and causes it to stun enemies for 1.2 seconds. Increases Release Darkness damage to 150 per slash and mana cost to 300.'' Black Light - Dark Excalibur *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Increases Dark Saber's attack by 50 and grants her a 10% chance to do 400 extra damage on attacking. Increases the damage of Excalibur by 300.'' Max Mana Burst(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Recklessness, Release Darkness and Mana Burst within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Dark Saber deals magical damage equivalent to her maximum mana in an area of 1500. Bypasses B Scrolls.'' **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds Category:Servants